Laser Viper: Survival
by Prodigy Fanfic Writer
Summary: A brand new DLC has just been launched for Laser Viper and it contains a new game mode. Eleven year old gamer Michal Stevens and his friends are some of the first to play it. (Partly based off of the book Gamer Army)
1. Chapter 1: Begining

**_Note: This Fanfiction takes place in an AU of the book Gamer Army but has different characters and is only BASED off of the book. If you are reading this I expect that you have read the book and understand what is going on._**

Michal laughed as his Bright Purple Flyer Mod soared over the battlefield, he charged straight for the enemy flyer and stabbed them with his new wrist mounted blades. The new DLC for Laser Viper was so fun! Down below he could see Healer tending to a damaged Ranger, and Engineer following behind Tank. He flew down to Ranger and Healer and landed next to them. "Hey can I get a weapons recharge?" Michal said in Flyer's metallic voice. "Wait your turn." Replied Healer as he reattached Ranger's arm. After Ranger was fixed up Healer began recharging Michal's power supply. Not long after Healer started an enemy Tank fired a plasma shot that nearly missed them. Ranger charged straight for the tank and grappled onto it's head, jamming her combat claws into the Tank's sight visor. Ranger then prayed the back compartment on the tank open and cut off its energy supply. "Yo Healer, Got some spare parts over here!" Ranger yelled. "On my way." Healer replied as he finshed recharging Michal. Michal then took to the sky, soaring over to were Tank and Engineer were struggling to break into the base. "I got this" Michal said to himself as he approached. "YOLO!" He screamed as he dive bombed an enemy Ranger. The Ranger had a slight size advantage but Michal's Flyer Mod was much faster and he shot the Ranger with several NLEPs before jamming his wrist blades into the Ranger's chest. This Tank enough time to focus on the nearby Scorpion Infantry. "Get the door open!" Michal yelled to Engineer. "We need to get inside the base!" He then flew back and picked up Medic and Ranger so they could storm the enemy base. When Engineer got the door open they all ran in except for Tank who said that she would have to prevent anyone from following us. Once inside it was unbearably quiet. "Do you think they all got scared and hid?" Engineer asked, breaking the silence. "Nah, they are probably waiting to ambush us." Healer said. After a few seconds of walking they managed to find the power room were the objective was located. "Yo Engineer, can you open this?" Ranger asked, pointing to the safe that the HUD marked as the objective. "I can try." Engineer said as she pulled out some tools. After they cracked the safe they removed the small briefcase and exited the base. Once outside, they activated their rockets and shot towards the SR-73 StarScreamer.

Michal walked out of the Laser Viper Building and instantly transformed into his avatar. Outside of Laser Viper his avatar wore a rainbow hoodie, A blue Bandana, and a pair of orange headphones that sat upon his black hair. He got into his bright yellow spaceship and flew away to his virtual apartment. Inside he sat down in his chair and logged off. He took of his custom VR Headset and gamer gloves and laid back in his chair, think about the brand new Laser Viper game mode that came with the DLC that he and his friends had bought.


	2. Chapter 2: Entry

Ania turned on her custom headset and logged on to Virtual City. She went and knocked on the door to Michal's apartment. "Hey Ania," he said as he opened the door. "Everyone else is waiting on you." She told him, "Remember? The new Laser Viper Gamemode?" She said, slightly annoyed at him. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" He Replied. After entering the Laser Viper Building Ania transformed into her bright red Tank and Michal transformed into his bright purple Flyer. They met up with the rest of the gang in the war room. "So, what are your thoughts on the new gamemode?" Said Jane, her green Ranger next to Eric's yellow Healer. "Seems cool." Replied Ania. "I guess we will just have find out ourselves!" Said James' blue Engineer. Together, the five entered the Survival lobby.

 _ **This Fanfic is shorter than the previous one, but that's how I do fanfics. Sorry if this thing is confusing for you.**_


End file.
